


Olicity and buttons

by MaryTagus



Series: Simplicity and beauty [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is in love with a dress at the store. To her surprise Oliver isn't loving it as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olicity and buttons

 

“I love this dress.”

“No.”

“Really? I love it. The black green. The deep low cut.”

“That one there looks much better.”

“No it doesn’t. I thought you would love the low cut back. Plenty of space for your hand.”

“I do. Still the other one looks better to me.”

“Oliver, that’s an old women’s dress.”

“...”

“What do you have against this one?”

“Don’t like it.”

“...”

“You know how time consuming that amount of buttons is?”

“Buttons? Where’re the buttons?”

“Right there.”

“All I see is a zipper.”

“Where?”

“This side.”

“Oh. Beautiful dress. You should buy it.”


End file.
